Ai Kasai
Ai Kasai (あい・かさい) is a major protagonist in the ongoing fanon story "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Ai Kasai is the eldest child of the Kasai family being followed by Daisuke; whom of which she is often seen following behind, ironically. She is rarely ever seen without a smile and has often displayed a nact for being emotionally contagious; brightening up and dragging down moods of those around her and the situation itself with often just a shift in emotion. Appearance Ai Kasai is a beautiful girl bearing vivid and round blue eyes alongside long black hair that reaches down to her mid-back. Her face is rather round with skin of fair complexion and tone. She is a fairly buxom woman; being somewhere within the realms of Akeno and Rias. Two very notable traits of her would be her height—that of which overshadows most students in Kuoh Academy—and her smile—which is almost always present on her. When attending classes, she wears attire typical of female Kuoh Academy students. However, due to her tall stature, she has to wear a uniform a few sizes smaller than what she should wear. This causes the clothes to line themselves more closely to her skin, emphasizing her physique. Whenever at home or with friends, she tends to dress differently. Despite this, she still wears a white button-up shirt that seems to be a little too small for a woman of her size. Over that shirt lies a black vest bearing silver accents along the rims of the shoulders. She also wears a navy blue necktie that falls over the buttons of the shirt. In combination with this, she wears a long blue skirt that, miraculously, reaches down to her shins and a pair of navy blue heels that make her seem even taller than she already is. Personality A personification of positivity, a kind and open-minded soul, and selfless to great lengths: Ai is a bubbly and caring girl that seems to lack even a single mean bone in her body. She is almost always smiling and speaking in a soft and serene voice. Even when not, she fails to utter any hurtful words or remarks; apologizing afterwards if she feels as if she had done so even when no hurtful words were said. It is generally hard to stay mad at her as there is rarely any reason to. Alongside this, she seems to harbor an unexplainable affinity for shifting the mood of the situation and people around her based upon her current mood. Whether or not this is a side-effect of sympathy or some supernatural phenomena is up to interpretation. She often wants to stay off at the sides when in a conversation, but is usually needed as the voice of her more nervous younger brother, Daisuke Kasai; who she is often not far from. She yearns to help Daisuke grow from his most blaring flaws as seen when she attempted to lie her way into getting herself and Daisuke into the ORC; even stating after being caught that she wouldn't mind being excluded as long as Daisuke could get into the club. She speaks highly of and idolizes her family while disregarding any of her interests or achievements; making her seem like a personal cheerleader for her family. That aside, she is still capable of feeling emotions other than joy as seen when in the uncommon occasions where her smile does drop. This is often when the most notable examples of her contagious emotions rear their heads as those around her promptly adopt a glum mood and try what they can to brighten her disposition at that time. This is one of the major factors in how she managed to get herself into the Occult Research Club and Daisuke into the Student Council. Emotions aside, Ai is incredibly passive in the way of not wanting to input her personal concerns and goals into any situation. When, however, she is tasked on doing something on someone else's behalf or for someone else's betterment, she becomes rather adamant and intrusive; that of which she will apologize for during and after the fact. This behavior was seen when she waited within the ORC Club House after dark just to ask Rias if she and Daisuke could join the club. She has stated that she has a fondness of the supernatural in her attempt at getting herself and Daisuke into the ORC only to be caught in a lie. Despite this. it is unconfirmed if she truly does harbor a fondness of the supernatural or if it was just a fabrication much like the rest of her initial reasoning behind wanting to join the ORC. History Ai Kasai was the first child to be born into the Kasai family. In her youth, she was not as bubbly as she leads herself on to be. She grew up a rather delinquent girl taking to the streets and making friends with shady individuals who ranged from the cruel to the conniving. Not much is known of her adventures as a delinquent aside from the fact she took to a more aggressive nature which, paired with her tendency to give into emotions, made her a fairly violent person and that she never really had a boyfriend since most of her friends were either too cruel for her tastes or cut their ties with her years later. She was prone to getting into fights and winning most of said fights on a daily basis. Whether or not her combat prowess as a child carried over through the years is unknown. What did carry over through the years was her talent with gambling. She was allegedly so skilled, she was sometimes accused for cheating, resulting in guns being pulled on her. Ai, despite being violent-natured, never really killed anyone. This, however, changed after word of the girlfriend, known as Natsu, of her younger brother, Daisuke Kasai, abruptly left him for some other man due to shallow reasons reached her ears by a slip up from Daisuke himself. This angered Ai, but not as much as what she would learn later. One day, while she was roaming the streets, she found the man Natsu left Daisuke for and tuned in on a conversation between him and a few of his friends. As it turns out, the girl Daisuke had loved so dearly was also a victim in this situation; the man merely used Natsu as a secondary he could drop at any moment. This made Ai seethe with unadulterated rage and, for a brief moment, lose all rationale. In her rage, she took up a lead pipe and beat the man and his friends to death in an empty street. She had stated, explicitly, there were ten victims. After the blinding rage faded, regret took root immediately. After news of her crime reached her parents' ears, the family moved out of town, leaving behind most of what they owned in their hurry. How many times they hopped from town to town to avoid Ai's incarceration is unknown, but it led to them eventually settling in Kuoh. Afraid of what repercussions would fall upon her family if she kept her delinquent personality, Ai turned over a new leaf. In remembrance of her brother's tattered confidence and as a coping mechanism, she modelled her new, benevolent nature after the personality of her brother's before the breakup that changed him as a person. Even after all these years, she never got over her deed and has not forgave herself for the act. Powers and Abilities Contagious Emotions: This odd trait odd of Ai allows her to sway the emotions of others based upon her own. She, however, has no knowledge of this and is only noticed by those around her; who are unable to discern why they feel this way. The origin of this trait is unknown; making it a rather strange phenomena for an average human to possess. Gambling Prowess: Since a young age, Ai has been skilled in games in which betting is often associated with: cards being the most notable example. Her skill is so great, she was thought to be cheating and even had a gun pulled on her for the claim more than once. Self-Defense Training: While it isn't much in the eyes of Devils and other supernatural beings, it is confirmed that Ryuusuke Akahoshi has been training Ai Kasai, Daisuke Kasai, Miu Kasai, and Haru Kasai how to fend for themselves. The extent of Ai's prowess in particular is unknown, but it must be fairly effective for human standards considering what the crazy hobo teaching her is capable of doing. It is also possible that her time as a delinquent has had a lingering effect on her combat prowess, but it has not yet been shown. Trivia * Ai Kasai's name means "Love Fire." * The image used was one of Ranger (Yuri Seo) from CLOSERS. ** This one in particular is an artist rendition made by Haje714. * Ai's height and temperament was somewhat inspired by Tionishia from Monster Musume. ** Likewise, Ai is also capable of cheering others up with her presence. * Her theme, at least in the author's mind, would be Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans